Sailor Moon: Eternal Darkness
by Kyuu Tentori
Summary: The Darkness has come...Are you ready? (bad at summerys ^,^)
1. Default Chapter

(Sailor Moon: Eternal Darkness  
  
Disclamer: Sailor Moon belongs to its rightfull owners but the characters created in this story are Mine plus i dont have anything so dont sue. :-P  
  
This is not your adverage Sailor Moon Story i advise all those who are use to the normal Senshi Story to forget it And Welcome To The Darkness this isnt the actual first chapter but advise you read this before going to the actual first chapter to understand the story  
  
The Time Line And Back Story  
  
It was a normal day, In the good ol Juuban District of Tokyo a blond girl with the meat ball heads and her four other friends. A normal day to them, Untill:  
  
Wednesday, January 14th, 2005: Washington D.C. United States of America. 3:29 P.M...  
  
As the meatball head looked to the sky a Giant metor had appeared in the sky over the america's Total Dead, 2,500,000,000 (2 billion 5 hundred Million) The Earths popluation had been struck in half the president of the United States of America along with most of the contenant it self had been Destoryed. Everyone thought that was the End untill...  
  
Friday, January 16th, 2005: Sidney Australla, 6:30 P.M  
  
It happend again another metor struck the Earth this time takeing out all of Australlia the Entire island killing 500,000,000 people the popluation 1/4 of what it was 3 days ago Total Dead in both attacks: 3 Billion. The Human Race was gitting worryed would everyone die...  
  
Monday, March 2nd, 2005: Begjin China 3:58 A.M  
  
The Bigest attack to date it had been a month and rebulding was being compleated untill a metor 100 yards wide struck china Total Death count: 3 Billion Destorying 90% of Asia The Senshi had been looking into this for sometime but have come up with nothing so Far these metors being attacked at random they believe that The Darkmoon is behind this but what they wouldn't expect is who was behind it. Total Poplation killed 6 billion poplation left 3 billion  
  
Tuesday, March 3rd, 2005: Tokyo, Japan: 1:40 P.M  
  
It happend to day the Senshi never saw it comeing they tryed to battle it but failed Destorying 95% of Tokyo the Poplation killed 2 billion that day a nother metor struck the ocean causeing a a wave 3 miles high killing another 200,000 people Along those people The Inner senshi and outer senshi where killed battling the metor  
  
Wednesday, March 3rd, 2006: Tokyo Japan: Time Unknown  
  
The Underground Shelter Called Neo Tokyo was compleated most people have migrated to Neo Tokyo Neo America and Neo China the poplation left 800,000 People left....The Crystals of the Orginal Senshi where sent to a forest and have been hidden...  
  
Date Unknown:  
  
INside the metors they broke spreading thousands and millions of Youma acrost the world the surface of the Planet is no longer save and the Earth is slowley dieing People estimate that in 150 years the Earth will not be able to sustain life and the OZone layer is at 50%. Untill one day a young boy exploring searching though some woods came acrost something...This is where are story begins....  
  
Sorry this isnt how the story goes i actuley do paragraphs and stuff i just though this would be a little different this is explaining everything thats going on please R/R any ideas comments are accepted and flames as well 


	2. Attack on Neo Tokyo

Disclamer: Sailor Moon And all related characters belong to there respective owners all characters That i have created are mine =)  
  
Sailor Moon Eternal Darkness:  
  
Chapter One: Attack of Neo Tokyo,  
  
I Souldn't be out here but sence the Senshi died 20 years ago theres been no hope, The Story of the Sailor Senshi as young as I am only 13 i try to keep this legend alive. My Father was Was Shingo Tsukino (yes Usagi's Brother ^,^) He told me about the Senshi he's died sometime ago i would say 4 years go fighting the Youma, he was one of the few left.  
  
My Father Told me one Time about the senshi one of the few who knew about them. He told me one day when the metor struck Tokyo he saw his sister Usagi Transform and she saved his life. From that day on he swore to himself he would do everything he could to protect the planet, And i will do the same.  
  
To everyone Shango was a Crazy man and his name is not safe the youma know of Usagi and her lunar line so i Go by the name Kyuu Tentori My mothers Name.  
  
I looked up at the sky outside of Neo Tokyo, The remains of the City of Tokyo. It was a mess there wern't any youma out at the moment. It was the calm before the storm people down in Neo Tokyo where massing to defend a youma attack on its way.  
  
A little shine catching my eye i looked at it and picked up a sword there i figued i could use it to protect my self "There comeing" I said to my self as i picked up a sheath near by this sword looked alot like a samari sword as I held on to it and went back inside seeing people getting ready I saw one of my friends "Lets get to shelter" she nodded as we started to run to the shelter  
  
"Kyuu...will we be ok?" I didn't know but I didn't want her to be afrade she was older then me but i allways seemed to protect her  
  
"Yeah I won't let anything happen to you remember my father was Shango" I grined full of pride for my father. She nodded "Don't Worry, Iris you will be fine."  
  
We ran off some more to the school "Where did you get that sword?" I held the sword in my hand it felt strange "In Tokyo I Found it" I Said "You went into Tokyo?" I nodded and smiled "And you didn't let me go whats it like?" I had gone there before but not to far out for its to dangerous "Its a nightmare buldings destoryed fires everywhere smoke clouds you can't see the sun..." we got to the school as most of the kids where inside there as i took some string from the art room and tied the sword around my waist "There.." The teachers looked at me with the sword "Mr. Tentori please do not use that unless there is an emergy" (i know that isnt the responce you usually here but oh well) I'm the only one with a weapon so i figured i would have to protect everyone being  
  
We waited for awile kids talking about anything. For those few hours i kept my hand on the handle of the sword ready to draw it at any moment a loud noise filled the air and then a few moments after there was an explosion you could cut the fear in the air with a knife it was so thick "Don't Be afrade" I stood up and unsheathed the sword "Kyuu Sit down" A student said "Don't be a hero." another kid said "Its in my blood" is the last words spoken by anyone, I was afrade as the lights went out, it was dark, not the normal dark at night but a evil ness as we hurd another explosion and the sounds of pain. I couldn't take it any more i opened the door. That was a mastake...My eyes widened and fear stuck my heart a youma was standing 2 feet from me.  
  
I held up the sword in defence as he threw a punch at me cuting his arm but knocking the sword away from me I ran to get it but i couldn't reach it as a light shined on the youma and a mist flying at the youma disolving it instanley to dust  
  
I picked up my sword "Get to the shelter" I shouted as I took off runing I didn't know where i was going I was just runing seeing youma around I killed a few of them with a lot of effort I was scared as i ran into the forest outside of Neo Juuban District as I saw a glowing in the forest i walked near it I saw a lady in white wearing a dress with 10 crystals surounding her body  
  
"Who...?" is all i could say walking closer my sword in my hand "My name you do not need to know at this time, but as you can tell this world is very bad I never expected that this would happen when the Senshi died I took there powers and put them into these ten crystals and hid them i want you to take these crystals and find the new senshi along with this i will give you your own powers"  
  
"A senshi?" I Said "No a knight you shal choose your powers i give you this crystal to deside what you want to be"a white crystal formed in her hands and floated to me so I took the crystal that was floating at me.  
  
I all ways had a thing for phoenixes so I desided "Phoenix Knight" is what i said as the crystal ignited on fire and was glowing red as the crystal formed into a necklace with a phoenix on it with a red ruby a smaller verson of the large crystal I had held  
  
"I Call on the mystical powers of the phoenix the heavens the flames...Neo Phoenix Crystal Ignite!" I shouted as i threw the necklace into the air as it formed on my back wings forming around my body circleing around a white armor appeared on me ignited on fire "Thank you." I said smileing to her my phoenix wings where spread out i was ready to stop the Evil...This is My Story...  
  
I know that chapter wasn't much but i hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will come out soon Please R/R Flames accepted as well comments questions i will answer in the next chapter  
  
Son Gohan \\\/// ^,^ --!-- /\ 


	3. The Birth of Phoenix Knight

Disclamer: Sailor Moon And all related characters belong to there respective owners all characters That i have created are mine if you want to use any characters just ask and i'll let you  
  
*wakes up after disclamer* Oh hey ^,^ well if you got any questions for me just ask and i'll answer hope you enjoy chapter two as much as you enjoyed (uh...yeah or hated uh...ok) ch.1 well here it is i didn't get any reviews so uh...sorry  
  
Sailor Moon: Eternal Darkness  
  
*******What happend last Ch*****  
  
"I Call on the mystical powers of the phoenix the heavens the flames...Neo Phoenix Crystal Ignite!" I shouted as i threw the necklace into the air as it formed on my back wings forming around my body circleing around a white armor appeared on me ignited on fire "Thank you." I said smileing to her my phoenix wings where spread out i was ready to stop the Evil...This is My Story...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Ch.2  
  
The Birth of Phoenix Knight  
  
Standing outside of the small forest my armor shineing my hair was firey red and a little matalic silver, my Blueish green eyes staring at the explosions going on as I ran off to go back to the school the samari sword It was as well on fire. My only weapon.  
  
I ran to the school no meeting any Youma untill I got there. They where invadeing the school. The students where in the corner fear radateing from there body. I could feel it, and so could they. "You monster!" I shouted at the monster. It turned around and I staired at it in the eyes, It knew I ment business.  
  
I took that samari Sword and pulled it out the blade was a firey red. I ran at the youma and attacked it swinging my sword vericley it jumping into the air and in a bold move I threw the sword. I missed, that wasn't the smartest thing to do in the world.  
  
"Ok, what kinda attacks to I have..." a kid behind me spoke a little "You Don't know what your attacks are!" I nodded "Yep" I said wow did he look worried, wouldn't have blamed him as well "Look out!" Mrs. Masaki said as I Jumped into the air, doing a summer-sault when I landed.  
  
Runing to the sword I grabed it as the youma jumped around I had just grabed the sword spun around and sliced it in two it suddenely going up in firey blaze. In my attempt to look cool I slowley sheathed the sword (hey you would do the same thing to look cool ^,^)  
  
"You all ok" I said smileing seeing the fear leave there bodys slowley "Yeah" Mrs Masaki said to me "Thank you" one of the guy students said the girls I saw had heart shaped eyes. (if you saw some semi good looking guy save you from a demon from the under world you would be the same way wouldnt you?)  
  
"No problem" I said as I ran off outside as I ran into three youmas standing in a group they looked like normal people a person with blue hair one with red and one with a blond color. I didn't think they where youma untill I Spoke  
  
"You need to get to a safe place its not dangerous out here." I looked at them as the girl with blond hair held up her hand shooting a bolt of lighting from the sky, not expecting it I got hit geting sent back flying a little  
  
"So he survived that attack." The one with the red hair said looking at me as I got up a scar formed on my left cheek "Yeah that was an easy attack. Didn't hurt at all." 'great I wish I knew some of my attacks' I thought to my slef. That attack hurt alot more then I dare tell them.  
  
All three of them turned around, I guess I had there attention. There was pure quiet in the air you could have cut the tension with a 50 foot blade of solid steel. Two words just came out as I grabed my sword.  
  
"Circle of Phoenix!" I said as I naturley Unsheathed my sword jumping into the air my sword was Circleing with fire as I Pointed my sword the fire gitting larger.  
  
Swinging my sword the circle of fire flew off my sword flying very rapidley at all three of them. It was to direct of an attack I knew it wouldn't work. The held up there hands and deflected the attack into a near by buliding, One of the Crystals Glowed it was the white one.  
  
.....The Crystals...Use there powers....  
  
"Moon..." I said holding it out my body glowing a white fire "The power of the goddess of the Moon, Lunar explosion!" I said as a large beam of energy came out of the crystal. I saw there look pure shock of the power as it landed exploding there bodys wern't there any more. Gone forever.  
  
That last attack had whiped me out it seemed to suck the power right out of me all the youma where destoryed as people stared comeing out I stood there on one knee. The claped and whisled. Those few weak youma I had defeated had given then a world of hope maybe we could get out of this. Are savor. those where a few things I hurd as  
  
I flaped my phoenix wings and took flight, It was time for me to find the new senshi that would bring peace to the world. Time for me to train and get stronger as well....  
  
Well thats ch. 2 i hope you enjoyed it as much as i liked writeing it chapters will get better You will get a better view of whos all behind this in later chapters R/R seeya later ^,^  
  
Son Gohan 


End file.
